Difficult Love story
by Ly-Jane
Summary: Gray and Lucy are step-sibling's.Lucy has a crush on Natsu his brother's bestfriend,but Lucy's bestfriend Lissana has a crush on Natsu,Gray likes Lucy, and Juvia the stalker afcourse like his Gray-sama so much.ok if you notice it yeah I suck at summary
1. punishment

**so for those people who is kind enough to read this story of mine I just want to say that sorry this is kinda confusing a little a guess?**  
><strong>well cause for me its yeah kinda confusing? oh whatever just read it...<br>I edited it sooo sorry for the onee-chan nii-san part my cousin is thinkng the opposite about the two and looks like she saw this when my dad call me to buy food It was already finish so all I need is to save and publish it but maybe she read it and thought I was wrong on the you know part it is... **

* * *

><p>As the morning came the sun's light beam into Lucy's face like saying 'time to wake up' but instead of waking up she cover herself with her blankets and burried her face on the pillow<p>

"Sweetie wake up breakfast is ready,"shout her mom from the kitchen

no response

"_*sigh*_It's really hard to wake up Lucy,"Lucy's mother sigh

"Layla-san is there a problem?,"ask a boy that just started to get down the stairs yawning

"oh..Gray It's just a waking Lucy up problem,"Layla said to Gray

"Then leave it to me I'm going to wake her up for sure,"Gray said with confidence

"Thanks honey your really are a big help into this,oh and didn't you remember I said call me mom or mother whatever you like but not 'Layla-san' ok,?"Layla said to Gray

"ok then thanks...mom,"Gray said in a low whisper the mom part

Layla frown when she saw the sad tone on Gray when he call her mom

As for Gray he already started to walk upsatairs towards the room of his oh..so sweet little sister he smirk when he was infront of the door

_'It's really are fun to punish my sweet little angel'_,Gray thought smirking

He open the door as quiet as he can and walk towards the side of the bed silently,His smirk grew wider when he saw Lucy

"Lucy time to walk up~,"Gray said in a playful sing a long voice

"five more minutes,"Lucy replied but it sounds more of a groan

"You dont want to wake up huh..did you forget what am'I going to do if your not obeying nii-san's order on waking up~?,"Gray said

"Graaaay not now it's monday just do it some other time,"Lucy said

"you're making nii-san angry,"Gray said his smirk never faded

"please Gra- Kyaa!,"Lucy shout when Gray suddenly jump into her

"Don't make your nii-san angry into you,"Gray said into Lucy's ear sending shiver to her,Gray was now hugging Lucy,Lucy's back was press against Gray's chest

"Gray sto- *moan* ,"Lucy cut off again when Gray lick his earlobe

"Didn't I tell you call me nii-san~,"Gray said teasingly,this make Lucy blush

"but I said I dont want to and let go of me already,"but as Lucy try to fell free from her brother's hug he is just hugging her more tightly

"You still cant go bacause you still didn't get your punishment~,"Gray said

"Gray I said-,"Lucy was cut off again because of Gray's action

"What did I tell you just a moment ago,"now he was licking her neck

"o-ok let go of me n-n-n-n-n-n-ii-s-s-s-san,"Lucy said blushing at the name and afcourse stuttering

"now let go of me i said it now"

"didn't I tell you,you won't go away because you still didn't get your punishment~"

"oh..please Gr- nii-san not today.."

* * *

><p><strong>OK is it a cliff hanger? well sorry if it is ahahahaha<strong>  
><strong>I know there are so many wrong grammars and etc.<strong>  
><strong>In there cause english is actually my second language<strong>

**Review Please tell me if I should continue it or not**


	2. the FullHeart siblings

**Thanks for those who review the first chapter I'm sooo glad that you like it and don't worry I'm still not sure if this is a GraLu or NaLu well I don't think your going to read this story anymore maybe? As I said this story is stil not sure if NaLu or GraLu so please tell me if what you think about it and I would give you the time to think about it**

* * *

><p>Lucy's body was so sore and her throat was so dry and it's all because of her evil brothers hell torture well this what happened on the room<p>

_**FlashBack**_**  
><strong>_"Gray let go of me can you ?,"Lucy said as she try to stuggle away from her brothers tight hug_

_"I don't want to and are you not istening to your big brother I still need to give your punishment,"Gray said pouting_

_"then ok if you don't let go of me now were going to be late at school,"Lucy said trying to convine Gray_

_"I know don't worry this would just be very,very fast,"Gray said grinning_

_"oh god please Gray not no-,"Lucy was cut off when Gray started his little punishment to his younger sister_

_"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA G-gray s-stop AHAHAHA,"Lucy said between laughs as Gray continue to tickle her_

END OF FLASHBACK

and so Gray continue to tickle Lucy for atleast 20 minutes **(to long?)**so they get out of there house to head to school at 7:20 so now it's all Gray's fault that there running at full speed through school

"Gray if I ever get to detention because of this I'm going to do really something to you,"Lucy said while running

"What are you going to do kiss me as a gift well I'm going to like it,"Gray said grinning

"as if and want to know what am'I going to do to you?,"Lucy ask now it's her turn to grin

"What?,"Gray ask

"I'm going to tell Erza that your harass me this morning want me tell her that?,"Lucy said still grinning

Gray shiver at the name of the evil red haired Erza just thinking if Lucy tell her that kind of thing he was sure that he would go to after life immediately

"but hey I didn't to that to you don't go telling her lies because she's going to beilieve it if it's you!,"Gray said a bit of pleading?

"well if you really don't want to you need to do something,"Lucy said

"ok I'll do anything,'_I'll do anything just don't face the wrath of evil Erza Scarlet',"Gray said in his mind_

"Go to the rooftop at the afternoon I'm going to tell you the condition and if you don't go,"Lucy said then she look at Gray with a serious look like saying you-know-what-I-mean look

that's when they arrive at the school dashing threw the gate doors because it's almost closing and as they pass threw the gates they hurriedly go to there lockers to put there shoes and they both go to the same class running and when they reach the door they open it with a 'BAM'

"sorry were late!,"the two sbling both said in unision

the whole class get quiet as the two stood in the door with a bow they didn't kept silent because of the awkward silence that suffocating there class,they also didn't get quiet because the teacher scream like a girl when the door burst open,they keep quiet because of disbelief,because the one of the two most beautiful and handsome students of there school are going to be there classmate and what more there are also the two top students the first and second top students and also known as the FullHeart siblings

the teacher suddenly cough as he broke the silence that surronding his whole class

"FullHeart siblings please take your sit and don't be late next time because of I'm sure I will give you detention if you ever get late next time,"the teacher said straightening his clothes

"Thanks you sensei,"the two said to there teacher as they look for a chair to sit

the two saw a very familiar girl and saw a silver hared girl with blue sapphire eyes looking at her,she smile as she saw her bestfriend and made her way to the girl to sit beside saw his pink haired buddy staring at him with his usual toothy grin and also made his way to sit next to him.

The morning class finish withoughtt a problem and the bell rang signal for the students to eat there lunch.

"Hey Lucy that's very un usual for you to be late,"the silver haired girl said to Lucy

"Yeah Lissana, Gray really is a pain I don't want to get those freaking punishment of him!,"Lucy said bamming her head on her Lissana just sweat drop at her reply

"umm…..why don't we just go and eat already you don't know we may get run out of table in to the cafeteria,"Lissana said trying to stop her friend from bamming her head on the table

"That's a great idea I didn't eat breakfast because of HIM!,"Lucy said remembering Gray

"who's him?,"ask a man's voice and a vein poped out of Lucy' forehead when she heard that voice because she thought it was 'him'

"of course its YOU!,"Lucy poiting to the person behind him as she turn around to see him

a pink haired boy blink as he saw Lucy angrily pointed at him

"Me?,"the pink haired teen ask also poiting his finger to himself

"ugh…N-n-natsu ahahaha sorry I thought you were Gray,"Lucy said blushing and scratching the back of her head

"why?what did Gray did to you?,"Natsu ask curious

"nothing no need to know it,"Lucy said laughing nervously

"ah..ok so want to go with me at lunch and of course the others are there too,"Natsu said lightening up the mood

"ok,"the two girl's said in usion

* * *

><p><strong>ok I know this chapter is a hell a lot boring<br>for the FullHeart siblings name that I gave to Lucy and Gray it's for short of heartfillia and fullbuster I'll explain it on later chapter's that is if your going to read the next chapter's….**

**ok bye see you on next update**  
><strong>sorry for all the wrong spellings and something whatever<strong>


	3. Lucy's Favor

The three made there way to the open the door and of course making the cafeteria dead silent its just normal to use to it saw the table where Loke and Gray sit,they walk threw the table and sat in

"_*sigh*_ this is making me really uneasy,"Lucy said taking her lunch at Gray but Gray take it away from her

"Gray give me my lunch,"Lucy said annoyed

"but don't you want nii-chan to feed you?,"Gray said pouting

"really Gray you act so childishly infront of Lucy all the time even though when your talking to other girls your always-,mph,"Natsu said but then he didn't finish what he want to say because Gray stuff food on his mouth and then Gray glare at him with a try-finishing-what-you-say-or-I'm-going-to-kill-you- only look away while while whispering something

"Lucy~ here,here eat now,"Gray said poiting the spoon on Lucy's mouth

"I'm not a baby anymore Gray,"Lucy said then she snatch the spoon and her lunch box from Gray's hand

"Wahh!Loke help me my little sister is being mean again!,"Gray dramtically cry on Loke's chest

"uh…Gray don't you think…you over reacting to much,"Loke said laughing nervously at first and then shot a deadly glare at Gray like saying get-off

"oh..what a kill joy,"Gray said looking away while frowning

"hey Lis look,look I just learn how to cook and this is my first ever food that 'I' cook and didn't get burn,"Natsu said proudly

Lucy look at Lissana and Natsu with sad eyes she was jealous at what kind of attention Natsu giving to Lissana and thanks for her friend Levy that suddenly appear out of no where that she go back down from her dark nightmare of Natsu and Lissana are being together to earth

"Lucy I just buy some new book's,want to ead it with me?,"Levy ask

"Sure,ah..bye guys and Gray get my lunch today that's my 50th lunch box since 1st YEAR!,"Lucy said shouting at Gray

"ok I'm going to get it this time,"Gray said scratching the back of his head

and so Levy and Lucy left the table where there other friends they left the Gray's fangirls one-by-one stand up from there sit 

"oh Gray-sama please be my boyfriend,"one of them said

"no,no Gray-sama marry me after we graduate on highschool,"one of the crazy fan girls said

"no I should be the one Gray-sama marry,"the other one said and then there argument if who will Gray marry started while on the table Gray is watching them with a annoyed look and ready to punch and kick them out,Lissana is laughing nervously,Natsu is looking at the scene bored while Loke is trying to calm Gray but failed…

"OH PLEASE SHUT UP YOU FREAKS I'M NOT GOING TO MARRY ANY OF YOU!,"Gray shout at his annoying fangirls

"I lost my appetite I'm going to leave now,"Gray said as he walk away

Natsu,Lissana and Loke watch as Gray left

"Lucy's going to kill him,"Loke suddenly said

"why?,"Lissana and Natsu said in usion

"he forgot Lucy's lunch box….**again**,"Loke said as he look at the forgotten lunch box of Lucy

"oh Gray don't worry I'm going to pray for your safety,"Natsu dramtically said as he clasp his hands together and kneel down on the floor and pray animetedly while a spotlight was there lightening him and some angels suddenly appear

"Natsu stop that your getting into it to much,"Lissana said as she smack Natsu's head

"ow,that hurts! ,"Natsu said as he rub his head

"I know so come on were going to be late already,"Lissana said and walk away too like Gray

"Hey Lissana wait,ow,"Natsu said as he run towards Lissana holding theplace where Lissana smack him

"ah..Loke were going first lets go see each other at the gate entrance see you later,"Natsu said as he bid his good bye at Loke

"ok see you later,"Loke said

the two leave the cafeteria and left Loke in there sitting all alone

"well better get going I guess,"Loke said

and then afternoon class already time of the deal between the siblings is going to start

_**At the rooftop**_

_**Gray's Pov  
><strong>_actually I really didn't attend any afternoon class at all,I just wait in here until Lucy came in and say if what was the consequence well I'm not so worried about it because even she always shouting at me or anything I know that she still love's me and of course I love her too-  
>Gray suddenly sat up as he said that to his mind, he was blushing while thinking back at what just he said on his mind<p>

"d-d-d-did I just say that I-i-i-I love her,"Gray ask himself blushing

"w-wait I love her the way of a brother and sister love,right?,right?,"Gray said talking to no one and then the door suddenly open,there stood Lucy with her emotioneless face

"AGH!,LUCY!,"Gray shout surprise

"hey stop screaming I still need to say what you need to do for me right?,"Lucy said standing infront of Gray towering him since Gray was still sitting

"w-what?,"Gray ask

"don't worry this is only going to be very,very easy,"Lucy said and Gray sigh in releaf deep inside of him

"I want you to help me to get close to Natsu,"Lucy said bending down and looking straight at Gray's eyes

**There an another boring and lame chapter of this story wish you still didn't hate me anyway this is the chapter Gray only realize he likes Lucy but deny it there please say what you think boring,lame,stupid,I hate it or just ok and again and again and again sorry again for wrong grammars,spellings etc. sorry because I'm really bad at it**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. sorry going to leave a bit

**Sorry I might not be able to update this our family got a problem my grandma just died and my father really change a lot after that even the time when my cousin said that my grandma cant breath normally in my 11 years of leaving along side my father I never saw him cry that hard even the time when his dad died too he never shows sadness so our problem is where should I what isay im only 11 years old and my parents don't want me tostay on our home all alone (even though I want to be alone more) so there choosing between go to the province and live there for one year or live on my cousins house …..  
>ok I'm so much into it but really sorry I think I'm going to choose to live on my cousin even my father wants that he say he want to see me atleast every time he go home since he was working on whole week and only have one day to go home<br>and because I was saying I wont be able to update often or going to once on a week is because of that no internet allowed when I go on to my cousins house**

**bye-bye sorry my A/N is not so important**


	5. request denied

"w-what do you mean to be close to Natsu your close to him right?,"Gray said a little confuse but in truth he understand what Lucy mean

"your Natsu's bestfriend right so I want to get close to him and be his girlfriend,"Lucy said her voice was serious

Gray was so shock on what Lucy said he don't know why isnt he should supose to be happy that his sister found the person she love so why he feel like it almost kill him when he heard those words came out of Lucy's mouth, instead of being happy he feel annoyed,angered and jealous?.Gray stood up now his the one towering Lucy

"if you want to be Natsu's boyfriend then you should learn the hard way,you want to make all things easy?,'che',"Gray said and walk away and slamming the rooftop door

Lucy was so struck to what Gray did,did he just talk serious to her Gray never talk to her like that with that kind of tone even she sometimes she was like going to kill Gray on what she was doing or even hurting his feelings so much but he never do anything like that and then this? Just a one simple request she was asking he get angry that much?.Lucy stare at the door where Gray go to,she stood up and also exited the rooftop

_'I can make it withought you why did I even ask for help into HIM,you would see Gray'_the thing that running ot of Lucy's head

**Sorry it was so short it was just ….my hands hurt well I would do my best to make the next chapter long well I cant promise it..**

_oh..sorry about wrong grammars,spelling and etc._

_PLEASE REVIEW_


	6. Calling a friend GIRL

**Oh.. sorry I didn't update for sooo long… anyway…. Because of Francesca I made this… because of her I get the courage and inspiration to write this.. actually sorry… I didn't even made to update some of my stories too… cause I was busy reading some wattpad stories… and even making my own wattpad story… well actually its not that to popular but its ok.. anyway… here hope you like it…**

**Difficult Love Story**

***Lucy's Pov***

I really hate Gray-nii, well I'm going to tell Erza that Gray-nii is harassing me every single morning. I really hate it when someone is denying my request to him or her… well I wont talk to him not until he say sorry.. hmph!

I said to myself as I go to sleep

***Gray's Pov***

I really don't get why? On all of the guys on school why would she fall for Natsu?

"Well I'm still here right?" Then again I didn't know whats coming out of my mouth. I slap both my hands on my mouth and I could feel I'm blushing…. I shook my head and calm my self. Okay I know I look like a in love middle schooler.

"UGH! This would make me crazy!" I said as I grab a fist of my hair and pull it down. I instantly pull off my hands and look at no where

"This sure is so confusing, what the hell is happening to me? God I'm like a girl to act!" I said to myself while I could tell right now my whole face is red tomato, I put one of my hands on my eyes and slid down the floor. Then I remember one of my girl bestfriends… ok I never consult a friend that is a girl… but in all of the girls she is the closest to me well except for my sister. I dial her number and heard the phone ring and some seconds past someone answer it

"_Hello, Gray. Why did you call?"_ She ask

"Umm… Ultear, just want to ask somethings…" I said and walk towards my bed

"_What is it? Tell everything to sister Ultear,"_ Ultear said and I could feel she's smirking right now

"About girl fact's" I said

"_Why?"_ She ask confuse and I could hear on her tone that is not the thing she wants to hear

"Nothing… so are you gonna listen or what?" I ask a bit irritated

"_Ok, Ok mr. hot head, you're the one that's going to ask and you have the guts to get annoyed, tsk" _She said and her tone is annoyed too

"Just how do you girls react when you realize your actually in love with someone?" I ask and I feel like I'm really I gay in here!

"_HAH!" _I heard her gasp maybe her one hand are on her mouth with matching shock eyes

"_Don't tell me Gray.."_ She said trailing off but I know whats shes going to say… and I' thankful she understands me

"Yeah.. your right so give me advice?" I ask through the phone

"_YOU'RE A GAY!" _ She shout from the other lined and I think my ear drums explode so I take off the phone on my ears but I could still hear her shout

"Are you an idiot of course not!" I shout too at her

"_Then why are you asking those questions to me? And I ever saw a boy consult a girl for his love life" _She said and her tone is a sound of a bit curiosity and unsurance

"Tsk… I just like someone and I' m think I don't like her because I must not.. but then.. I feel jelous when she said that she liked someone else," I said holding my tears back

"_Oh.. Gray, don't worry you know if you really love her but she cant loved you.. that's not true… because she just liked the other guy right? You still have a chance" _Ultear said conforting me

"No… even she liked me or we like both each other, they would never let us love each other" I said crying now

"_Ok then talk to me tomorrow, on my house… tell me everything, okay?" _she said and I only nod but looks like she got that and sad "Goodbye" and then end the call. I lay on my bed crying my heart out. Yeah mom and grandma always said that we were destined… many of our relatives saying were look like a couple… there not on the middle that thing is… would she love me back? Would she hate me if she know it? I think I like her long ago but I just don't realize it… so what now? That I found out that I have this feeling to her? Maybe….

And so I fall asleep

**Ok… to short ne? Ok… but no offense on the second chap Gray and Ultears conversation…. And also on future chapters are a big revaltions….sorry for the wrong grammars and wrong spellings…. Anyway high way theres no other way…. Just want to say sorry that I didn't update soon…. Because of school… and also things jumble on my mind and I cant think straight to write things down… yeah so**

**Review? Pweety please?**


End file.
